My grandfather is a danger
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Mikael returns from the dead to join his eldest son Elijah and form a plan to kill klaus but soon discovers that Elijah has a son named Alexander who met in the past and now Mikael trying to kill him for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Elijah POV**  
Now I live in fear of the return of my family, fear of being discovered by one of them. Niklaus brought back Rebekah to life to try to recover Lex and above all to create their hybrids, but that's another problem now because my brother already knows how to create more creatures like and that will make it more difficult to kill. Doubt about my brothers Finn and Kol my little brother keeps me around in my head, not where their bodies and especially not if you plan Niklaus also wake or worse as he think I stay in that coffin not want to think in fact attempting to wake up and not find my body there. My son Alexander is the one that has been most affected in all that has happened lately but he is strong and he'll be fine.

Elijah closed the house door behind him and left his coat on the rack when someone knocked on the door with his hand,  
"Lex forgot your keys again," he muttered to himself, then opened the door and came face to face with someone who never in his life thought to see again. "Mikael, his father" the body of Elijah felt a cold air rafa pan and an exaltation in the heartbeat.  
"Hello my dear son ... been a long time, "said Mikael.  
"Father" was the only sentence he could get out of the mouth of Elijah, because if the stories he had told Niklaus were true was face to face with the man who could kill him and his son.  
"Judging by your appearance, your brother must have told you that I am a vampire hunter ... but Elijah did not have to fear from me, I am not and have never been interested in killing you," said Mikael, Elijah knew his father was being sincere because He knew well.  
""What you need father?"  
"We need to talk ... I can get?" Asked Mikael, Elijah widely thought but after all that had happened in recent days, he was sure that his father might be helpful.  
"Forward" he said politely, Mikael way slowly into the house and done all over the place out.  
"You have built a home here," said Mikael, as he sat on the couch, Elijah did the same for being face to face with his father.  
"Thank you, Father, I have tried to adapt ... like you always said we have never been entitled to become prey to the innocent people ... but still do not understand the reason for your visit, almost 7 centuries have passed since the last time we met"  
"I've spent the last 15 years locked up, sleeping in a coffin by the spell of a witch, it is not justification for 600 years to stop seeing you, but now I come here to ask for your help my son"  
"To kill Niklaus?"  
"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that, the vampire who woke me up ... Katherine"  
"Katerina she has raised you?"  
"Yes, she did to help them kill your brother, she put me up to date with everything that happened this year ... is that Niklaus broke the curse from your mother, I know the plans to dominate the world with their hybrids and have the rest of your brothers sleeping in coffins "  
"How did you know I'm alive? What living here? "  
"Elijah am a good hunter, I caught your scent as I walked out of that grave ... I'm assuming that nobody knows where you are, whether that quiet no one will know for me and do not think anyone can pick up your scent like me."  
"I thank you father, to be honest even if I can not trust you, Niklaus told me that you were trying to kill us all, even Niklaus killed Kol 90 years ago that had a tantrum and wanted to go after you, Niklaus said that you were dangerous "  
"Elijah, I'm dangerous to your brother as I have in my possession the only weapon that can kill him," declared the vampire, Elijah was left perplexed.  
"What gun?"  
"The only white oak stake left in the world"  
"Father ... you ..."  
"Elijah, I does not intend to beg your forgiveness for having left my family to drift, Niklaus killed your mother and the only thing that matters now is revenge for that and free this planet from the curse which has become Niklaus and so I need your help "  
"I do not see how could I help him in his plan Father"  
"Niklaus has fled Mistyc Falls but as to bring it back"  
"Rebekah is with him father, not if that will make it difficult to plan"  
"Not at all, I also commissioning it that your sister will open his eyes and become to my cause, I need is you ..." Mikael trying to say but was interrupted when he saw a boy dressed in blue red coming through the door, a face that just never thought to see again.  
"Dad ... you will not believe the day I had ... Everyone says that ... "Alexander was going to say but also was silent when they saw the man sitting on the couch, then quickly reminded that he already knew, it was during the 20's.  
"You ... Daddy who he is and doing here? "Asked Lex folding his arms, Mikael got up at him and then turned to Elijah.  
"Daddy? Elijah he is your son? "Asked the vampire nodded, got up and stood behind Lex, putting an arm around her shoulders.  
"Father ... I want you to meet my son Alexander ... Lex he is your grandfather Mikael" said the man, the other 2 men in the room were shocked.  
"Elijah you know who this child really?"  
"It's my son"  
"How is that possible, He stay with Klaus was 90 years ago and ..."  
"Wait ... Does your know me? "Asked Alexander not understand what was happening.  
"That's why I remember your face, we met in the 20's ... you were following us and almost kill us in the brothel" added the boy.  
"Niklaus had to erase the memory, us 2 have a longer story" exclaimed Mikael, the child was about to ask when Elijah stood in his way.  
"Alexander, up to your room ... Your grandfather and I need to talk "  
"Dad"  
"Now ... Do not make me take you "Elijah said, the boy turned to look at Mikael and then disappeared.  
"Father referred to that you 2 have a history?"  
"First I need to understand how that child is born term? Worse yet is how it was one of the followers of Niklaus? "  
"Well Finn's girlfriend ... Sage she and me also had an affair and there was my son born, then she abandoned us, Alexander grew up with Rebekah, Niklaus, Kol and me but in 1500 Niklaus rip it from me as to Rebekah. "  
"I understand ... Now will I need to take a walk I need to process all this information, "said Mikael and then ran to the place super speed, Elijah went up to see his son in search of answers.  
"He's gone?"  
"Yes, but will eventually come back ... Is it true that you two know each other? "  
"I do not know, I guess if ... I say I dreamed your face a few times but every time I try to remember it as if it had blocked that part of the movie "  
"Like your grandfather said, should have been forced to forget"  
"I guess .. daddy do you really trust him?"  
"I honestly do not know" Elijah muttered before leaving the room Lex

**Please Review**  
**Note: This story is being a little hard for me, I did not know very well Mikael but the few scenes of the show that was a very serious and honorable man so try to reflect his personality best, in the story Elijah always goes to his father with a respectful tone that whether he was educated.**


	2. Chapter 2

That night Mikael back home of Elijah just in time for dinner, so that his son had no choice but to invite him to eat with them, Mikael accept politely and sat in the dining room while Elijah calling Alexander to lose, the child came within seconds and was very surprised to see his grandfather in the house again.  
"Good night, young man" said Mikael, Alexander swallow their saliva because deep down there was something he was afraid to be with the subject.  
"Good evening" Lex muttered before taking his seat, then his napkin as Mikael was placed his napkin on his lap, while the dishes were served Elijah and then sit.  
Dinner was quieter than usual for a long time, until Mikael poured wine into a glass and back to the table ready to talk  
"Well Alexander you told your father your days as Ripper, when you called the Destroyer?" Sarcastically asked the man, the child was completely shocked.  
"Father, my son told me everything to respect me to know" said Elijah, Mikael laughed.  
"I do not think so Elijah, this young man does not remember the worst part of his life, luckily I do"  
"Well, old man say it" scream rising from the table Lex disrespectfully.  
"Elijah control your child, you do not want me to do it for you"  
"Alexander, please return to your seat"  
"But Dad"  
"Just do it ... Now son, "Elijah said in a serious tone, the boy crossed his arms and stood his ground then ran after Elijah the super speed and yielded 6 strong and swift spanking.  
SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT  
"Oww ... Oww ... daddy stop"  
"Will you obey?" Asked Elijah, then the child is dropped back into his chair, watching the smile of satisfaction on the face of Mikael.  
"Well ... Alexander now that you got what you deserve, I can tell you that us 2 we met in 1920 ... you and Rebekah traveled with Klaus throughout Michigan with killing people to their whims, when I come to town and began to hunt them like you said and found them almost kill achieved at the brothel ... 3 Yet you escaped from there or so I thought since I last saw you, you just killed 20 people, the torturaste and murdered by a tantrum you had when you get to the place you were so angry and lost almost manage to kill me too "stated Mikael.  
"Is that true? But I ... I can not remember anything about that, "Lex said in despair.  
"I know, while you could escape into them I could listen to you and Niklaus in a rather embarrassing and then listen as you had to forget everything that had happened"  
"Or God" Alexander muttered letting out tears from her eyes, she felt so bad without a doubt the monster was a perverse and felt that it deserved to live, not after all the pain I caused.  
"I'm sorry ... The only reason I said this is for you Elijah, you know you are living with a murderer ... one of the worst vampires in history "  
"I do not care ... he is my son and he who has killed many people, it does more evil than us, besides the already changed and paid for everything he has done," said Elijah face to face with his father.  
"You can not trust the Elijah"  
"What if? And I can trust you father, after he has been absent from my life for centuries? "Asked Elijah, that was like a stake through the heart to Mikael, who despite his desire for vengeance always hoped that one recover the remaining days of his sons, Elijah's attitude just would not confirm whether. Mikael had a lot of words to say but none of them came to the surface because of their pride, then ran to the house super speed. Elijah turned around to look at Lex who clearly was confused then they hug.  
"Honey, no matter what your grandfather said is true ... You are no longer that person, you have changed and now you're with me ... That's all that matters "  
"I know dad ... I just want to be alone" Lex replied to super speed then disappeared to go to his room where he lay down and began to mourn frustratingly. Elijah could hear the cries of her son from her room, his first impulse was to go see him but dare the years had learned it was better to make room for the kids, if she stayed in her room.  
Alexander had fallen asleep in a sea of tears, it was 4 am when he awoke, his eyes were swollen and could only think of one thing, then got up to Super speed and left the house without making a noise . Alexander ran as fast as he could to a bar.  
"I want a beer" he told to the bartender, who look up and down  
"You are a child I can not serve it"  
"You will give me the damn beer and you're going to keep quiet," Lex said, using his compulsion, then the man turned around and within seconds gave him the bottle, uncorked a child in full force and drank full in less than 5 minutes, then ordered another.  
After taking about 6 bottles of beer on a rampage in the bar caused the attention of Lex, Stefan Salvatore was drinking from one of the girls in the bar, the child just laughed and walked over to Stefan staggering.  
"Hey friend, can you give me a drink?" he ask only understandable, Stefan turned his eyes and clean the blood from his mouth.  
"Alexander What are you doing here?" But before I ask the child to respond, both heard the cry of Damon, who was being attacked by Mikael, Stefan ran to his aid but the original vampire him down at once.  
"I want you to take back to Klaus to Mistyc Falls"  
"I can not know where this"  
"Of course you know Stefan ... now are you going to do what I want or I have to kill your brother?" Asked Mikael more strongly squeezing your hand into Damon who just screamed.  
"Okay ... I'll" said Stefan, then Mikael Damon dropped on the floor.  
"Thank you" said the man turning around ready to go.  
"Wait," said Stefan, Mikael turned around to face him. "I guess that comes with you ... do not leave here you thought it?" He asked pointing to Alexander who was falling-down drunk at the bar, Mikael sigh heavily and walk toward the child.  
"Alexander What are you doing here?"  
"O what the hell Your doing here? Are you coming to kill me? "Asked the boy, Mikael stepped back, feeling the breath of the mouth of his grandson.  
"No ... I'll let your father take care of it" said Mikael taking his arm and dragging it to the start, Lex started to protest.  
"No ... let go ... let me ... do not wanna go home"  
"Come on, you have no choice," said Mikael throwing the boy on his shoulders and running at super speed, so when Lex opened his eyes at the door of her house and for the dizziness to run fast, the guy vomiting. Mikael played the doorbell before stooping to pick up the child from the floor a few minutes later Elijah opened the door and froze when he saw his father with his son in poor conditions in their arms.  
"Father has happened?" Asked Elijah, Mikael achievement of Alexander right weight and entered the house, sat on the couch before we look at Elijah.  
"Your son was drinking in a bar ... was lucky to meet him," stated Mikael.  
"Thanks for bringing it home father"  
"It was not Elijah, after all is my grandson ... Just see to it that this does not happen again "  
"Of course, father," said Elijah, then Mikael left the house. Elijah had to carry her to her room Lex undressed him and put it on the bed asleep.  
The next morning Lex was awakened by a terrible headache I had, the straightened position and saw his father sitting there beside the bed, his face was not at all happy.  
"Alexander Mikaelson am very disappointed in you ... Last night you got drunk and ran away, your grandfather had to bring dragging "  
"Sorry dad ... just wanted to take a breath, forget the past"  
"Alexander, take a exit is not to do that ..."  
"I know I ..."  
"Go take a shower ... we'll talk after that," commanded Elijah, the boy nodded and went to the bathroom to shower, spent about 15 minutes so that was already dressed in pans, when his father came in and gave him a pill.  
"Take it, will help with the headache," said Elijah, Lex took the cup that held his father and took the pill, then I take Elijah and leave the glass on his desk, opened a drawer in there and held between his hands the brush timber.  
"I have to explain why I do this right?" He asked, Lex began to protest  
"Dad please ... Please not that great "  
"Will you go in the middle of the night is not that great Alexander? Does not get extremely drunk it? "Asked Elijah, Lex bit his lips.  
"Dad, please do not punish me, I've been behaving well"  
"Nice try Alexander, but that does not work for me and you know it," said Elijah, his patience ran out at super speed to accommodate her son on her lap, her bare buttocks in 1 second and began to hit with full force Vampire in quick bursts of spanking.  
CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK  
The echo sound of the brush strokes filled the entire room, not long to put Lex to mourn as a baby, because his back felt really on fire.  
"Dad ... Please ... Stop ... It hurts "  
CRACK CRACK CRACK  
"This is what happens when you disobey daddy ... You know better than anyone that leave in the middle of the night is very dangerous and drunk is worse "  
CRACK CRACK CRACK  
"Please Dad, sorry ... Seriously I'm so sorry "cried the child, Elijah hit him for another 3 minutes more before stopping, then your child's bottom was clearly very red and a few strokes more and could cause a bruise. So Elijah left up to the child, then got up and dragged from one ear to the wall face.  
"30 minutes, you know the rules a movement ... and not one doubt in Alexander you back into my lap and give you another beating," said Elijah, Lex nodded as she wept and listened to his father leave the room.  
Lex spent the next 15 minutes crying and wailing to the same by what he had done, then simply closed his eyes trying to calm down, to Elijah when he realized he was behind it.  
"I do not want it happen again last night"  
"I promise," Lex muttered, covering his eyes with his hand, Elijah took the child's hands and found the swelling in his eyes, quickly embrace.  
"I love you Alexander"  
"I, too, Daddy" Lex said, clutching the bag of Elijah who stroked his head, though I really did not like causing pain to his small, Elijah knew that part of the responsibility of parenting was to correct the children when they took a bad decision even that Lex would be sore for days, that would help him think things next time.  
**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

They spent a couple of days without fresh news when Mikael back to the house of his eldest son to say goodbye, I was once was final.  
"Father ... Did something happen?" Elijah asked to see him sitting in the room very shocked, Mikael shook his head and walked Elijah laying his hand on the man ..  
"I'm proud of you Elijah, have built a home, family and especially did you adapt ... I'm glad to see that at least one of my children grew up under the principles that your mother and I teach"  
"Thank you father"  
"Elijah is that you hate me, do not blame you for doing it but I want to say that killing is also Niklaus for you and your son, so they can have a peaceful life ... Tonight return it to Mistyc Falls to begin the plan, but if I have no luck in doing so ... "  
"Father"  
"Listen Elijah" said Mikael taking your child's face in his hands. "If I can not kill and ended up dying Niklaus, always remember that I love you son and whatever happens I'm always going to be in your heart ... I hope someday you can forgive me for what I did to you and your brothers," he said, Elijah nodded trying not to break, because despite being a strong man heard these words of his father was emotional.  
At that time Alexander arrived from school and was left standing in the doorway watching the scene between her father and grandfather, until he noticed his presence and separated.  
"Alexander, you're home"  
"Hello Dad ... I'm sorry if I interrupted something ..."  
"No, no t father and I finished our conversation ... But Alexander beware, if you have really changed as your father says ... you should keep in mind that being a vampire means losing control for any nonsense, take care ... and care for your father," he Mikael said the boy, who smiled before climbing the stairs. Mikael Elijah smiled.  
"See you soon my dear" said the man disappearing at super speed, Elijah way out the door to close and stare at the street for a few seconds before smiling and back inside the house.  
Just close the door I hear the sound of breaking glass on the second floor.  
"Alexander is going on there?" Asked  
"Hum nothing ... just a glass dad was an accident" Lex scream, Elijah hard sigh before walking down the stairs.  
"Here we go again" the man muttered to himself, things at home would like, he and Lex have the same common problems of parent-child every day.

**I feel that this was too short but I thought the best way to end the story with Mikael, as you know the continuation of this occurs in episode 3x09 Homecoming where Mikael tries to kill Klaus, I hope you liked the whole story. **

**Please Review**


End file.
